


captain, capitaine

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, THIS IS A BILINGUAL FIC, This is weird, dont blame me when it doesnt make sense, i wrote this for the 1837 rebellions, like rebels and the militia, yeah ignore my rambling, you know canadian history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: it's the 1837 rebellions in Upper and Lower Canada told through two different viewpoints who present two very different outlooks on the failed rebellions. COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MAKE ME HAPPY





	captain, capitaine

it’s treason.  
high treason.

rebelling against british rule  
rising up against the very people  
who spared your lives in the conquest  
what gave you the right?

rebel captain leading the fight  
fire in your eyes and iron in your heart  
a voice like war  
and a step like thunder.

you raised a flag on the barricade that day  
you held it high and stood tall and proud  
a spitting image of your fathers in conquest.

pistol in one hand  
sword in another  
the british made your life a nightmare  
so you decided to be theirs.

blade red and eyes smouldering  
hands dusty and scraped  
cut trickling crimson on your temple  
you looked me in the eye that day  
and raised your sword in challenge.

twenty-three and not a day older  
eyes like shards of broken glass on the cobblestone  
you raised a barricade against britain  
painted red and black of ages past.

you lost and fled  
like a traitor you left.  
a hunted fugitive in his own land  
the only destination to be seen the gallows.

rebel captain fleeing the fight  
eyes touched by regret and heart heavy with loss  
i chose not to pursue you that day  
i thought you’d already lost enough.

rebel captain don't prove me wrong  
i spared you the first time  
i may not show mercy a second.

rebel captain | alexander

~

c’est injuste.

le gouvernement responsable au peuple?  
un rêve des siècles.  
un pays où nous sommes prisonniers sur notre propre terre?  
dis-moi comment c’est juste.

la barricade était bâtie  
le drapeau français levé  
tout ce qu’il manquait  
était une révolution.

capitaine de milice au côté des anglais  
colère dans tes yeux  
dédain dans ton coeur  
tu nous as regardé une fois  
et tes hommes ont commencé à tirer.

t’as pris ton épée en main et je t’ai engagé  
un duel d’honneur  
comme dans un temps long passé.

vingt-deux ans à peine et pas un jour plus vieux  
la milice sous ton commandement  
pistolet noir vide des balles  
articulations contusionnés et sanglants.

capitaine de milice canadienne  
agent du système infâme  
je sais que tu m’as laissé prendre la fuite  
mais sais-tu que j’ai fait la même pour toi?

je t’avais au sol  
épée à ta gorge  
désespoir et peur dans tes yeux  
ton arme quelque part ailleurs.

je pouvais te tuer là sur-le-champ  
personne ne me questionnera sauf la Couronne  
mais je t’ai laissé vivre pour un jour de plus  
je pensais que t’avais toute ta vie devant toi.

capitaine de milice loyale aux britanniques  
je t’ai sauvé la vie  
tu m’as rendu le service  
peut-être nous nous rencontrons encore.

capitaine de milice | étienne


End file.
